robotsupremacyfandomcom-20200213-history
Turtloids
Turtloids are turtle-based Badniks created by Dr. Eggman. There are two types of Turtloid robot and they always operate in pairs: the larger Turtloid acts as a flying vehicle with the smaller bipedal Turtloid acting as its pilot/rider. Description The larger Turtloid has outstretched arms and its legs are actually jet engines that allow it to fly. Within its mouth is a pulse blaster for shooting down airborne enemies. Attached to its shell is a handle that the smaller Turtloid holds onto to keep itself steady during flight. The pilot Turtloid is humanoid and stands on its larger counterpart's back. However, it has no capabilities of its own beyond manoeuvring the large Turtloid during flight. Game Appearances Sonic the Hedgehog 2 Turtloids appear in the Sky Chase Zone, acting as part of the Badnik aerial force protecting Dr. Eggman's Wing Fortress. They move slowly through the air in a straight line, not moving up or down to take aim at Sonic and Tails aboard the Tornado. They periodically fire small energy bullets, but these are fairly easy to avoid. Sonic can attack the pilot Turtloids and destroy them, but cannot hit the large Turtloids. However, once the Turtloid pilot has been destroyed,the larger Turtloid will continue flying but will not shoot any more. Sonic can also use the big Turtloid as a foothold until it scrolls off the screen. Sonic the Hedgehog 4: Episode II Turtloids make a return appearance in Sonic the Hedgehog 4: Episode II, where they are featured at Sky Fortress Zone 1 and 2. These Badniks have the same attack pattern as in Sonic the Hedgehog 2, but come in a new, upgraded design. They are guarding the Metal Carrier ridden by Metal Sonic in the first act. In the second act, they float by Sky Fortress Zone. The player can used the Homing Attack to hit the smaller Badniks easily and stepping above on the bigger one, making it wobble. Sonic Lost World In the Wii U version of Sonic Lost World, Turtloids appear regularly in Tropical Coast Zone ?, Sky Road Zone 3 and Hidden World Zone 2. During the game's storyline, the Badniks, the Turtloids included, got hijacked by the Deadly Six. In the game, their attack pattern is relatively the same as in Sonic the Hedgehog 2. In Hidden World Zone 2, Turtloids do not have smaller Badniks riding on them, as the larger Badniks function as hovering obstacles that cannot be defeated. Other Appearances Sonic the Comic Turtloids made only one appearance in the original run of Fleetway's Sonic the Comic issue 20' story "Hill Top Terror", where they are standard flying units in Dr. Robotnik's Badnik army. Archie Comics Turtloids have only made a few appearances in the Sonic the Hedgehog comics published by Archie. Appearing towards the end of the Pre-Super Genesis Wave era, some of the larger Turtloids did not have smaller Turtloids riding them and were instead being ridden by Egg SWATs. Category:Video Game Robots Category:Comic Book Robots Category:War Machines Category:Sonic the Hedgehog Category:Eggman Machines Category:Badniks